


Dear Stanley

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: Random Letters between Stacy and Stanley





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Stanley,

It’s been only three months since you and Stanford left on your adventures again. It seems like only yesterday we were celebrating the Twin’s birthday. I am teaching sophomore and advanced placement English this year. It will be interesting when I only have two classes I have to grade harshly. I hope all is well. Are you eating? Making sure Stanford is eating too? I would hate to see my boys all scrawny after being away at sea for so long. Everything looks so different now that we finally repaired the city. I can’t wait to show you all of the new things around town! 

I’ve had to start using the vocal recognition software on the computer as it hurts my hands to type. And I finally had to get trifocal glasses. Haha I was the last one to get them! I hope you two haven’t been blind as a bat out there on the seas. Hopefully you will be able to respond and be able to tell me all of your grand adventures. Hopefully you can use that hotspot sometime soon and we can video chat. Heard the twins are doing well. They both really enjoy school. Dipper found a group to play d&d&more d with him and Mabel is our little artist. Speaking of little ones Soose and Melody finally had their little ones. Yes sir you saw correctly twins! They run in Melody’s family. You’ll never guess what they named their little boys…Stan and Ford. They are the cutest things ever. 

I miss you so much Stanley. I can’t wait for you to come home and snuggle me again. That sea water better not have changed your scent too bad. To answer your question…yes I have been taking care of myself. No I haven’t been ignoring my blood sugar. I’ve cheated a little and got some sugary cereal but I only eat it with my silk. I can’t ever eat pancakes without crying…so I don’t when you aren’t home. Fiddleford has been having me over for dinner quite more. He sees I’m so sad without you around that he’s trying to make me feel better. Hell I would imagine he would feel the same way what with Ford being gone too. But he has the kids…It’s almost winter break and I was thinking of visiting Sherman and the kids. It feels weird to visit them without you, but I don’t want to spend the holidays alone. Dipper and Mabel have already started helping me save to make the trip down to California. Sweet little things they both are. 

Well I’m just chatting your ear off as if you could hear me. Email me when you’re ready for that video chat okay? I love you Stanley Pines. And I love Stanford too!

Be safe,

Stacy


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Stanley,

I have been having many dreams about the past today. The reoccurring one is when I first came to Gravity Falls. I was so mad you had taken Ford’s identity. You wanted so bad to get me to calm down and I didn’t. You even indulged me in cuddles that night. You cared even then so much about my wellbeing. I’m sorry for being so cruel to you Stanley. I was hurt. I hadn’t heard anything from either of you after all this time. Thank you for helping him get back to us. It means the world that you let me help you. You’ve always been so stubborn. So could I…I haven’t been very kind to you. Years of silence and secrets will do that to you I suppose. I knew that I was trapped by Bill because of one thing. He made my life as if Ford had never left. You were married to Carla not me…that’s how I knew it was fake. Because no matter how much I love Ford I couldn’t truly marry him. You were the one with me in all the shadow moments in my life Stanley. I would’ve dropped everything to marry you still would if you weren’t such a sour old man. (That was supposed to be funny) Anyway know that I still love you both and can’t wait for you both to get home. Bring me back something cool.

Your Love,

Stacy


End file.
